What the Heck Happened to Kaiba?
by La-Garce-Fille
Summary: First fanfic EVER. When Mokuba gets tired of his big brother not having enough fun, he decides to fix the problem. Question is, how will Seto react to this 'little' change? And it's completed!
1. Decisions, Dcisions

Summary: When Mokuba gets tired of his big brother not having enough fun, he decides to fix the problem. Question is, how will Seto react to this 'little' change?

A/N: I'm putting a character that I created in this story. She's not getting with Kaiba or anything; she's just here for fun and support. :D

_Decisions, Decisions_

As per his everyday routine, little Mokuba Kaiba sat alone in his living room. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's beloved big brother, was not at home for he was far too busy running Kaiba Corp to hang out with his bro.

Now, don't get the elder Kaiba wrong; he'd LOVE to be at home and relaxing on his couch, but, contrary to popular belief, he never had the heart to fire the morons that kept screwing him over by constantly screwing up. It was always the same story: they had families, and children, and mouths to feed, and blah, blah, blah. Despite how much of a cold, ruthless business tycoon he appeared to be, Kaiba was the sweetest person in entire world with a heart of gold. That is, as long as he didn't feel like he had to stop himself from killing someone. But that hardly ever happens. Honest.

Anyway, Mokuba sat. And waited, though for **what**, he wasn't sure. He supposed he was simply waiting for Kaiba, but why? What was the point? He wouldn't be home until late tonight, so why did he bother? Because it was his brother, that's why. And Mokuba loved Kaiba more than anything.

"Seto works too much," Mokuba declared to the empty room. "And he never has any fun."

…Fun…That was it! Mokuba shot up, ran to his room, and made a very important phone call.

* * *

The food court was packed with children, adults and teenagers alike; eating, texting and just plain old hanging out. Amongst them sat seventeen-year-old heiress, Marnie Andrews, and her best gal-pal, JJ. Standing about five feet, Marnie was certainly a sight to behold, with her long, blonde hair, bright violet eyes and definitely trendy style. JJ wasn't someone to snicker at, either; her blonde tresses, comparable in length to her best friend's, and smoky blue eyes could garner just as much attention from onlookers.

Having been at the mall since it opened that morning, the two girls were taking a break from their extensive shopping trip with a quick lunch before heading back into the stores. They were chatting idly about fashion (specifically a certain lavender dress that had caught their attention) over a pizza when Marnie's cell phone rang, effectively pausing the conversation. Not glancing at the caller ID, she hit the 'send' button. "Talk to me."

"_Hey, Marnie! It's me; Mokuba._"

Marnie smiled. "Hey, _gamin_! What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to ask you a question…_"

"Alright. Ask away!"

"_Well, it's sort of a personal question, but I was just wondering…umm…What kind of people are fun?_"

Her brows creased. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking, Mokuba." Marnie picked up another slice of pizza from the platter, shrugging in response to JJ's obviously confused face.

"_I mean, are, like, football players fun people? Or hippies? Or those nice ladies on the street corners that always ask if you want to-_"

Marnie almost choked on her food. "OH MY GOD, MOKUBA! YOU _**STAY AWAY **_FROM THOSE WOMEN!" she shrieked.

"_But why?_" His childish innocence would've been cuter had he not been talking about this particular subject…

"Just…They're not as **nice** as you think they are. Now, let me see if I understand this: you want to know what kind of people I think are fun, correct?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Okay. Well, kiddo, I only have one way to answer that question; a phrase that's as old as time itself: Blondes have more fun."

"_Blondes have more fun?_"

"Exactly. Well, I've got some more shopping to do, so I have to go. But, I hope I, at least, helped you out a little bit with whatever it is that you're attempting to do. _Ciao, gamin_. _Je t'aime beaucoup!_"

She heard Mokuba laugh on the other end. "_Yeah, whatever THAT means. Thanks, Marn. Bye._"

Hitting 'end', Marnie rose from the table with her partner-in-crime, grabbing their stuff and tossing their trash. "Well, **that** was weird," she commented, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and offering another.

"Yeah, seriously," JJ replied, gladly accepting and repeating the same action. "Then again, those Kaibas are just weird people in general, you know?"

They laughed and continued on with their day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba mansion, the youngest Kaiba continued to sit as he had been, but a devious smile had replaced the troubled one he wore earlier. "Blondes have more fun…Hmm…."And with those words set fresh in his mind, the ingenious plan was set into motion.

* * *

Oh, my!

What horrible thing has Marnie done in telling an impressionable young child that blondes have more fun? That, _mes _amis, is left to the imagination. Until next time…

Okay, it's short. I know. But I didn't want to start things off with too much info.

A few definitions: Bonjour-hello; Gamin-kid or child; mes amis-my friends; and je t'aime beaucoup-I love you lots. In case you haven't noticed, I like to use French. Sue me. :p

So, I'm done for now. Read and review and tell me what you think. But no flames, kay?

-LGF ;)


	2. The New Kaiba

Thank you to all the fabulous peoples that reviewed. -sniffles- You really know how to make a first-time authoress feel loved. Well, anyway, enjoy the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, though…

_The New Kaiba_

-Later that Day-

After long thought and planning, Mokuba had concocted the perfect scheme for tonight. Watching an old re-run of _Pinky and the Brain_, he lounged in a chair, evil smile planted firmly on his cherubic face. Unfortunately, little Mokuba hadn't noticed his brother walk in the door and witness this new expression. "Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Quickly dropping his sly façade, and replacing it with the cute, little-kid one, Mokuba jumped up, running to encircle Kaiba's torso with his arms in a hug. "SETO! You're home early! And I have no idea what smile you're talking about," he replied, chuckling happily. "How was work?"

Kaiba groaned. "Oh, God. Don't ask," he said, lifting his hand to his forehead to rub it soothingly. "I had to fix EVERYTHING today. Apparently, no one could do anything without me standing right next to them. I have the right mind to fire every single one of them!" He groaned again. "I have a headache, I'm exhausted, and, most of all, I'm **starving**." Setting his things on the floor by the staircase, he began walking toward the kitchen.

Following, Mokuba sighed. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you, Bro."

Stopping mid-stride and turning to his brother, Kaiba placed his hand atop the unruly black mop. "Hey. Don't worry about it, Mokuba. Running my company isn't your responsibility. Not yet, anyway," he chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair. "Besides, you need to be in school more than I do."

Still feeling a little guilty, Mokuba gave his big brother another big hug. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you should have to be the one who never gets to do anything you want to. That's not fair," he mumbled into Kaiba's gray trench coat. Aw, brotherly wuv…how cute!

Kaiba stood speechless. He was totally unsure how to respond to Mokuba's concerned, and strangely odd, words. Hoping he could come up with something, he continued to think a few seconds more before giving up and prying his little brother off of him, and crouching down to his level. His stomach was calling, after all. "I'm hungry. Come on."

Mokuba busted out in a jovial laugh, Kaiba joining him moments later, and the two of them were off to the kitchen once again.

* * *

After a well deserved meal, and some Excedrin, Mr. Tired CEO announced that he was going to bed.

"But what about all the late-night work you always do, Seto?" Mokuba queried.

"Screw work! I've had enough of it," Kaiba called as he climed the stairs to the sanctuary that housed his bed.

"Okay!" he responded, still sitting in the big, empty kitchen. "Goodnight, Big Bro!" When he heard the door slam, the corrupt little smirk came back. "Everything's going according to plan…"

Pulling out his cell phone, Mokuba called Clarisse, the Kaiba's hairdresser. His instructions were simple: get hair dye, bring scissors and some hair gel, and be there in 2 hours. Two hours should be plenty of time, Mokuba figured, for Kaiba to be in a deep enough sleep. He waited patiently for the entire two hours; or 120 minutes, or 7200 seconds, or- never mind. I'm not much of a math person anyway…

When you're devising a devious, evil, totally ingenious plot, two hours can go by pretty quick, because, before Mokuba knew it, the doorbell rang. '_Perfect timing, Clarisse_,' he thought, running to answer the door.

Clarisse was a blonde, 22-year-old hairdresser from Queens. Her constant activity: chewing gum. She had worked with the Kaiba's for about three years now, and, obviously, had a little bit of a crush on the eldest Kaiba. And I mean, really, who could blame her?

Mokuba pulled open the huge door, and motioned for her to come in. Bag in hand, Clarisse popped a bubble before stating, "I got the stuff, Mr. Mokuba. But I still have no clue what you're gonna do with it."

"All in due time, Clarisse," he retorted, almost sinisterly. "All in due time. Come on." He grabbed her free hand and began ascending the stairs. Once at the top, Mokuba made a quick stop at the main bathroom's medicine cabinet to acquire a full bottle of NyQuil.

"What are ya gonna do with **THAT**?" Clarisse questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"You'll see, now stop standing there and c'mon!" He led her down the hallway before stopping at a door. A door that a certain brunette CEO was currently sleeping behind. The kid took a deep breath before slowly, quietly opening it.

The room was dark, and the dark blue walls weren't exactly helping, either. Luckily, little Mokuba had thought of this and brought a small flashlight. Using it, he tiptoed to the bed, he uncapped the bottle, opened his brother's mouth, and poured about 1/2 of the NyQuil down his throat. This is one damn smart kid…Waiting ten minutes to ensure it took effect, he walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, bathing the room in fluorescent light. Clarisse stood, stunned, in the doorway for two reasons: 1) Mokuba had just knocked his brother out with NyQuil (Which, I must admit, is pretty shocking…And AWESOME), and 2) The elder Kaiba laid in bed with no shirt on. What a wonderful sight THAT must be…

Anyway, anxious to get the show on the road, Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you waiting for?" he directed at Clarisse. "We have to get him to the bathroom."

Snapping back to reality, she raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Mokuba, how are we supposed ta carry Mr. Kaiba? He's probably heavy…"

"Grab his arms and drag him there."

"Wouldn't that hurt him?"

Mokuba slapped a hand to his forehead. "Hello! He's knocked out; he's not going to feel anything for a while."

Casting a quick glance at the unconscious teen, Clarisse sighed. "Okay…" she reluctantly agreed, joining the young Kaiba at the bed and helping to pull his brother to the bathroom. Propping him up in the shower, Clarisse surveyed the situation. "So, what are we gonna do to him?"

"That's easy. First we're going to cut his hair. Then we're going to dye it. Then we're going to spike it up with the gel. Then, we're going to dry it, and clean up the mess so he doesn't know the difference!" Mokuba could barely contain his excitement.

"Know the difference?" Clarisse repeated, absolutely floored. "His hair's gonna be a different color!"

"Yeah, but it's not like he's going to know when and where it happened. It'll be like the hair fairy came and gave him new hair!" Because that's oh, so believable…"So, let's get started!"

With that exclamation, the two vigorously got to work. Mokuba didn't know how long the NyQuil was going to have an affect on Kaiba; he could wake up in two minutes and catch them screwing with his hair for all he knew. That's why he was eager to get everything done as fast as possible. Thankfully, the plan was going along swimmingly, much to Mokuba's intense delight.

When they finally finished, Clarisse's gum almost fell out of her mouth. "Gawd. He looks so hot!" she cried, smiling widely at the also-grinning Mokuba.

"Perfect," he praised, devious smile back in place. "We have to get him back to bed. Hurry up."

Nodding, Clarisse went to the side opposite Mokuba and, together, the two dragged Kaiba back to his bed. Taking one last look at his brother, Mokuba flipped the light switch back off.

If being blonde wasn't going to help his brother have more fun, then nothing was going to.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The new and improved Kaiba. Pretty sweet, huh? So, what crazy things are going to happen Kaiba now that he's hotter (if that's even possible)? Guess you'll just have to find out next chapter, huh? ;D

BTB, I realized while writing this that I forgot to tell you guys that Kaiba is 17 and Mokuba is 9. My bad. :D

Well, that's it. Nope, no French this time. Read and Review, and tell me what you think.

Be nice, though. Love Ya!

-LGF ;)


	3. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but if I did, this whole story would definitely happen.

WARNING: This chapter's got some language in it. Don't say I didn't warn you…'Cause I just did. (If you've never seen YuGiOh The Abridged Series, you need to go do that now.) ENJOY!

_The Challenge_

-The Next Morning-

The sounds of happy, flitting, tweeting (And I don't mean via the Internet) birds bombarded Kaiba's ears, alerting him to the new day outside his mansion. Sighing deeply, he sat up and stretched his arms high above his head, feeling incredibly groggy for some reason. '_Must've been all the extra work and stress I had yesterday…_' he thought, glancing over at the clock.

9:45 am.

…Wait a second…

"DAMMIT! I was supposed to be up three hours ago!" He sprung out of bed, falling face-first onto the floor due to the tangling of sheets around him. "ARGH!" Poor Kaiba, still entangled in the dark blue cloth, fought furiously to rip them off so he could get moving. Pissed Kaiba in the morning obviously means hilarious mental images for everyone else, right? Finally succeeding, our favorite jerk ran to his closet, pulled on something clean, made a quick phone call to Jerry the Chauffeur, then took off downstairs.

Mokuba was sitting at the kitchen table, munching of a bowl of Coco Puffs. It was Saturday, which meant no school. Of course, that ALSO meant the his beloved big brother didn't have to be at work until 7:30. However, Kaiba was late…VERY LATE, and Mokuba knew this. So, WHY he didn't go up there and wake him up has yet to be determined, but I digress. When he saw Kaiba dash in, Mokuba raised his free hand and greeted him as usual, needing to discern if the elder boy had noticed his new…'look'. "Morning, Seto! Did you oversleep?"

Kaiba gave Mokuba the famous 'Kaiba Glare' and quipped, rather sarcastically, "No, Mokuba. Of **course** not. I just love rushing around the house. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh, good," the kid replied. "'Cause I know how much you hate to be late. How did you sleep?"

"Apparently, very well. I don't know why I'm so tried; it's very bizarre."

"Yep. Sure is…Weren't you leaving?"

"I am." Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's long, ebony hair, chuckling. "You know, kid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to run me out of here. Not planning a party or anything, right?

"'Course not, Seto. I just know you don't want to be any later than you already are." Mokuba smiled as wide as he could, immediately causing Kaiba's face to crack.

"See ya."

"Bye!" After he heard the door close, Mokuba blew out a breath. "Well, how do you like that; he didn't notice. Perhaps I shouldn't have used half that bottle…Oh, well." He finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink before taking out his phone to call **another** blonde.

* * *

All was quiet at the Andrews' mansion; the two occupants still sound asleep. Well, one WAS still sound asleep until an obnoxious ringing sound gave her quite the rude awakening…

Marnie grumbled as she rolled over to answer her ringing cell phone. "What kind of sadist calls at freaking ten o'clock in the morning!…WHAT?"

"_Marnie, listen; you have to get to Kaiba Corp right now._"

She gave an exasperated scoff. "Mokuba, the only place **I'm** going is back to bed. _Bonne nuit_!"

"_No, Marnie, wait! You have to go see Seto! Please?_"

Marnie sighed deeply. "Fine!" she snapped, hanging up the phone. She got up and started to get ready. "Stupid Kaibas, stupid morning, stupid- ugh!" she muttered angrily, throwing on her shoes and grabbing her purse. She called her trusty chauffeur and trudged down her stair way, trying to make as little noise as possible so as to not awaken her mother. Stepping out of the house and closing/locking the door, many grumbled curses could be heard coming from her general direction…

* * *

Kaiba couldn't understand why the hell his chauffeur kept looking at him that way; like he had grown another head overnight or something. Oh, if you only knew how close that analogy was, Kaiba…Anyway, he figured it was because he was so late; Seto Kaiba was NEVER late. To anything. Especially not work. '_Well, take a picture, Jerry. It won't happen again,_' he sneered mentally, shooting a glare at the still-prying eyes in the rearview. Jerry caught it and went back to paying attention to the road.

The limo arrived at the entrance of the esteemed Kaiba Corporation at exactly 10:10. '_Three hours and ten minutes…God, I can't believe this,_" he thought dejectedly, sighing heavily in woe. The door opened and Kaiba grabbed his briefcase, preparing to climb out as he heard Jerry say, "Kaiba Corporation, Mr. Kaiba," very slowly, like Kaiba was stupid or something.

Kaiba fluidly climbed out of the back seat, briefcase secured in hand, and locked eyes with Jerry for a moment before nodding. "Thanks, Jerry." He continued into the building, leaving a shocked chauffeur to get back in the driver's seat and wonder if that blond man was REALLY who he was supposed to be…

Strolling in, Nancy, Kaiba's secretary, greeted him as she always did, unaware that the normalcy of Kaiba Corp was soon going to cease once the whole building caught sight of their president. First up was Nancy! "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. Did you sleep in?"

"Quite obviously, Nancy. I haven't missed anything, have I?"

"No, sir. Not-" It was at this point that she looked up from the magazine she was reading. Nancy was a twenty-year-old brunette, with big, brown doe eyes, who, like Clarisse and virtually every other woman that worked at Kaiba Corp, had a crush on the seventeen-year-old heartthrob. She was instantly entranced with her boss' new coif.

Kaiba waited a couple of seconds before speaking. "Nancy? You okay?"

"Um, yes, sir. What was I saying?"

"I asked you if I missed anything important." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Um, no, sir. Not yet," she responded with a giggle.

"…O-kay…Any calls?"

"No, sir."

"Well, that's good. I'm going to my office now." Kaiba stated, beginning the short trek to his home away from home.

"Um, can I get you anything, sir?"

Pausing, he turned, bewilderment etched on his face. "Huh?" This wasn't normal…

"You know, like, a coffee or something? You look a little tired?" She was looking a little too eager, as well…

"Uhh…No, no. That's okay. Thanks though." He smiled briefly and continued to his office. Safely behind the door, he sighed before settling down at his desk. "What the heck is wrong with everyone today…?" He shook his head and commenced his day by scanning some new schematics for his duel disk.

* * *

It was 10:15 on a Saturday morning and Marnie was most certainly not a happy camper. She SHOULD have been asleep, not seeing the light of day until well-after noon; but no. She had to get up and go see Kaiba, for whatever reason. She decided then that Mokuba was going to pay for this. As was Kaiba.

"Are you alright, Miss Marnie?" Parks was the Andrews' faithful chauffeur. At fifty-five, his foot was as lead at they come. NASCAR drivers would kill to be able to maneuver a car like Parks.

"That jackass owes me a smoothie, Parks. Whether he likes the idea or not," she asserted, staring unhappily out the window.

Parks chortled. "Well, who can argue with that kind of logic?" He pulled the limo up neatly to the sidewalk, vacated his seat and swiftly arrived at Marnie's door. Pulling it open, he bowed jokingly. "Location of the jackass: Kaiba Corp."

Breaking out into a fit of laughter, Marnie exited the vehicle. "Thanks, Parks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Not a problem, Miss." Parks smiled. "Would you like me to stay here so I can take you home?"

"No, thanks. I'll either have Kaiba call Jerry or I'll walk. No need to make you work at this ungodly hour; that's cruel."

"Alright. As you wish. Have fun and do try to not kill Mr. Kaiba."

"No. Promises." They both laughed and Marnie waved farewell to the elder gentleman before making her way inside.

Walking past reception, and a still-star-struck Nancy (say that five time fast), Marnie arrived at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon adorned door that she knew her best friend was behind. She knocked, though had no intention of waiting for a reply, before turning the knob and barging in. "Alright, Kaiba. I got a call from Mokuba this morning, and he told me to- HOLY CRAP!"

A half-asleep Kaiba snapped up. "AHH! What happened! Who's dying?"

Marnie shut the door and leaned against it. "Kaiba. What did you do?" she interrogated, staring straight at the cause for excitement.

"What are you talking about?"

Pushing off from the door, Marnie strode over to Kaiba. She leaned forward on his desk, staring him directly in the eye; violet vs. ice blue. "Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!" he insisted, shaking his head. "I seriously have NO IDEA what you're talking about."

Marnie's face took on a disbelieving look. "Right. I'm supposed to believe that you know absolutely **nothing** about the fact that your hair is a different color?"

"……" Kaiba vaulted up and sprinted to the window. What he saw made his mouth drop. "What the HELL happened to my hair!"

Marnie sauntered up behind him, grinning. "I don't know, but it's pretty hot," she teased, putting her hands on her hips.

"YOU are NOT helping!" was the fuming rebuttal. "Who would DO this to me?"

"No clue, but you should consider thanking them. I think they did you quite the favor!"

"Would you shut-up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you know!"

"Jeez, calm down. You're such a baby." She rolled her eyes.

"…Baby…MOKUBA!" Kaiba ambled back to his chair. "I can't believe my own brother would do something like this to me. Why would he do such a thing?" Kaiba glanced at his best friend, perched on the edge of his desk, searching for an answer to the all-consuming question.

It was then that Marnie remembered the strange phone call she got from aforementioned little brother yesterday…_**Blondes have more fun**_ echoed in her mind like a bad 90's song you can't get rid of, and her eyes widened. "Umm…Couldn't tell you. He is a weird kid."

Kaiba immediately noticed the change in tone and his eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume it was ME? You know what they say about assuming, Kaiba: it makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'."

"That only applies when I'm assuming something. Which I'm not. Now, what. Did. You. Do?"

"Well…" She decided honesty was going to be the best policy in this case. "Mokuba **may** have called me yesterday and ask me what kind of people have fun, and I **may** have told him that blonds have the most…Did you know your brother consorts with whores? You need to keep that boy on a leash!"

"Don't change the subject! I can't believe that you would- You know what? Never mind; yes I CAN believe that!" Kaiba growled, putting his head in his hands to hide his face. "What am I going to do now?"

"Would it really be so bad?" Marnie queried, rubbing Kaiba's back gently.

Kaiba lifted his head, looking at her squarely. "Would **what **be so bad?"

"Being blond for a little while. I mean, it's not like it would kill you. Look," she commanded softly. "Your brother did this for a reason. From what I gather, he wants you to have a little more fun in your life. So, what's the harm in playing this out for a little bit? You get it?"

"…That's stupid."

"Nu-uh! YOU'RE stupid!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. We'll make this fun. **I** bet that if you stay like this until…Tuesday, you will have more fun than you've ever had in your life!"

"Well, FINE! **I** bet I won't!" He paused. "And why _Tuesday_?"

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "I just picked it. What am I going to win?"

"YOU won't be winning anything, but WHEN I win, you'll be doing whatever I want you to do for an entire day."

"Very well. I have so many things I can make you do when you LOSE. 'Til Tuesday, _**Kaiba**_." Marnie sauntered over to the door and opened it to leave. Before she stepped out the door, she turned and told him, "Oh. And, by the way, you actually have to **try** and have fun. It's not going to come to you; you'll have to go to it. And you aren't going to find any in here, sitting on your ass. Just saying." She turned back around and waved. "Enjoy yourself, hon."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba grumbled after the door closed again. "Whatever."

And with that, the bet was on!

* * *

God that was long!

Alrighty, let's see, definition of Bonne nuit- Good night. Pretty simple.

Well, you know the drill. Read and Review! Thanks!

-LGF ;)


	4. The Aftermath and Explanation

_Bonjour_ fabulous people of the world! Thank you to the rockin' peeps that reviewed. And if you haven't…_**WHY**_? Chop-Chop people; get typing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just like to play with Kaiba. ;3

_The Aftermath and Explanation_

One would think that at 10:30 the streets of Domino City would be a little more people-packed than they were this particular morning. Marnie had decided that walking home was the best course of action; she needed a little time to think about everything that she had just seen. Being awake before noon on Saturday was one thing, but blond Kaibas? THAT definitely not something you see everyday.

The entirety of the situation hit her then. Mokuba had…**SOMEHOW** cut and dyed his brother's hair without him knowing about it. Kaiba was definitely a brunette the day before (she was sure of that), so he had to have committed the act last night. But she couldn't understand how. Wouldn't Kaiba have woken up during the process? Wouldn't he have caught him? And how did Mokuba, a nine-year-old boy, style and change someone's hair by himself? She HAD to get to the bottom of this…

* * *

Mokuba was now stationed in the living room, watching cartoons. He may have been an evil little genius, but he was still a kid that took great pleasure in his Saturday morning cartoons. He was really getting into the episode of 'Xiaolin Showdown' when his cell phone rang. '_Aw, man!_' he thought, reaching for it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, gamin. You busy?_"

He glanced at the TV. It was pretty obvious Omi was going to own Jack. Again. "Nah; not really. Why?"

"_Well, I figured, since I'm already awake and everything, we could have breakfast together._"

"Umm, I guess, but…" he paused, glancing quickly at the floor. "I mean, you're not mad? That I woke you up?"

"_Nah, I got over it. No sweat. I'm near a Hardee's. Is that okay with you? You haven't already eaten or anything, right?_"

"No." He had, of course, but that was a while ago and he was a growing boy. He needed proteins and stuff.

"_Awesome. So, I'll see you in ten, 'kay?_"

"Yeah, no problem."

"_Cool. Well, __à__ toute __à__ l'heure, gamin._"

He heard the tell-tale _click_ of the call being ended before he shut his phone. Picking up the remote, he said, "Better luck next time, Jack. I'm pretty sure you'll need it," before hitting the 'power' button and leaving to fetch his shoes.

* * *

The smell of fast food smacked Mokuba in the face as he arrived in his promised ten minutes. He quickly spotted his blonde friend at a back booth, fixing her make-up, and moseyed over, taking the seat across from her. "That seems slightly unsanitary, you know," he commented.

Marnie cut her eyes and closed the compact with a clipped snap. "That's NOT you greet the woman buying you breakfast, little man."

Mokuba laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You look great today, Marn. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Me? No. BUT, **speaking **of hair…" She leaned forward, both eyebrows raised, an expectant look on her face.

Good thing little geniuses don't fall for THOSE kinds of faces; he simply raised his own eyebrows in mock-innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nice try, kiddo. You can't pull that wool over MY eyes." She would have continued, but the waitress had appeared with their order.

"Okay, so it's two OJs, two plain biscuits with jelly for you, ma'am, and two bacon-egg-cheese biscuits for the little boy. You two have a nice day," she wished, placing their goods on the table in front of them before heading back to the kitchen.

"You ordered for me?" Mokuba feigned insult.

"Did I not get it right?" Marnie retorted condescendingly; jokingly, of course.

"Fine, fine," he acquiesced, hanging his head. "All hail, the Great Marnie." He opened the wrapper to one of his yummy biscuits and bit in.

"That's right. Now, back to the previous topic: I believe we were just about to discuss someone's hair…" She unwrapped her own and spread the jelly in the middle before taking a bite.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Mokuba! Tell me how you did it!" she whined, pulling out the puppy-dog eyes.

The youngest Kaiba shook his head and set his biscuit down. "Fine. I'll tell you." From there he recounted the whole tale; the inspiration, the idea, and the execution. By the end of it, Marnie was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Damn, _gamin_," she swore, shaking her head and laughing. "You are one smart, EVIL child!"

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "I learned from the best. And I'm not talking about Seto." He winked.

This lead to Marnie laughing more. "No wonder he never wanted me to baby-sit you! I've been a terrible influence."

"Oh, well. Too late now." He finished the first biscuit, followed that with some orange juice, and started in on the second. "Well? What did you think of it? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Definitely. And not to mention, hot!" She sipped some of her OJ. "And, thanks to yours truly, he'll be staying that way for a little while." It was Mokuba's turn to get a wink.

"What? How?"

"Silly, Mokuba. You know Kaiba can't resist a bet."

"Ooh! Very sly."

"Yep. But, in order for me to win, I'm going to need your help." This caught the little Kaiba's attention. "Kaiba needs to have fun; that's what this was all about, right? Having fun? Well, I need you to make sure he goes out and has some. If he has it his way, he'll sit in that damn off until Tuesday so that he can claim himself victorious, but you and I can't let that happen. You get what I'm saying?"

"Totally. Make Seto go out and have fun. I can do that."

"I know you can." She smiled, finishing up her meal. Mokuba soon completed his as well, and the two threw their trash away, leaving a small tip on the table for the waitress, heading for the door. Marnie hugged her little buddy tightly before saying her goodbyes, and the pair went their separate ways; Mokuba to his waiting limo and Marnie, on foot, back to her house.

'_Make sure Seto has fun,_' Mokuba repeated in his mind as he stared out the window at the world passing by. '_Oh, how enjoyable this shall be…_'

* * *

Oh, hello, Pointless Chapter. :D How are you today?

Ugh. Sorry, guys. Couldn't really figure out what the heck to do after Marn and Kaiba made the bet; seemed strange to just jump right into Kaiba doing stuff, you know?

…And I am also trying to figure out where I can find a Hardee's that serves breakfast after 10:30 AND serves your table...Because I need to move there. :o

Anyway, moving on. Um, definitions: à toute à l'heure_-_See you later. And that's it, I believe. If you see anything else, let me know.

Read and review. Be nice; no flames. I haven't got any yet, so don't start. Love ya!

-LGF ;)


	5. Changes

So, I just remembered it was Kaiba's birthday on the 25th …HAPPY LATE B-DAY, KAIBA! I love you!

-regains composure- Alright, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just enjoy making Kaiba blond and amusing. :D That SO does not make me a bad person; it makes YOU bad people for laughing at it!

_Changes_

-Meanwhile, Kaiba Corp-

Kaiba was getting absolutely **sick **of these inane, constant interruptions of his employees. Namely, his female staff. They kept coming in to GIVE, or TELL, him something completely useless. He wasn't stupid; he knew why they were doing it: they just wanted to see his hair. And to have the satisfaction of saying that they did. '_Damn you, Nancy and your BIG EFFING MOUTH!_' Kaiba seethed as he sent the most recent annoyance away. After she was out the door, Kaiba put his hand to his forehead. He sighed. "I _**have**_ to get the hell out of here," he decided. "These…PEOPLE are going to drive me out the freaking window!"

This gave him a brilliant idea. No; **not** to jump out of the freaking window. No, Kaiba just needed to call someone to get him out of this hellish mess. And, who other than trustworthy, dependable Roland! He picked up his office phone, dialed Roland's number, and quickly explained the problem once he answered. "The insane women, you know, the ones that are **supposed** to be 'professional'? Well, they're acting like a bunch of crazy fan girls! Help me, Roland!"

Fortunately, that was all Roland needed to hear to make him rise up, rush to Kaiba's office, and get him out of there. Of course, there were a few obligatory questions about Mr. Kaiba's appearance…

"Sir! What happened to your HAIR?"

"Mokuba; didn't think I was having enough fun; he's going to be in huge trouble when I get home. Now let's go, Roland! I want out of here. NOW!" Kaiba was already up and gathering his things.

"Yes, sir!" However, it didn't look like it was going to be that simple. Roland had to come up with a way to sneak Kaiba out of the building without the 'fan girls' finding out; but the question was how? The only way directly out of the building was through the front door, which also meant through the throngs of women waiting to see Kaiba. So, faced with this incredible dilemma, Roland thought, and thought, and thought. Unfortunately, it was all for naught, as both men had embarked upon an impossible feat. Shaking his head sadly, Roland apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. But I have no idea how to get you out of here."

"Can't you call somebody?" The desperation was certainly evident.

"Like?"

"I don't know; some big security guys?"

"Let me present that scenario, sir: big security guys against a bunch of crazy, pathetic fan girls. Who do you think is going to win?"

"…Damn fan girls," he grumbled irately. "I see your point, Roland."

"So? What do we do, sir?"

Kaiba took a moment to ponder. Nodding his head infinitesimally, he took a deep breath and stood up. He pulled out his cell phone to call Jerry the Chauffeur, telling him to pick them (he and Roland) up at that moment, making sure to call when he arrived.

As he hung up, Roland asked, "You have a plan, sir?"

Kaiba smiled. "That I do, Roland. That I do. But, we wait for now."

Roland nodded in understand and all was silent for a while. That is, until the phone rang; Jerry was outside Kaiba Corp and ready to go when his client was. Thanking him, Kaiba hung up again, grabbed Roland's arm, and calmly told him, "We're going brave the front."

Roland's glasses fell off his face. "What!"

"You heard me."

"You're crazy, sir! We'll be killed!"

"Maybe. Probably. But it adds excitement, don't you think?"

"No! I don't think that and I don't think is a wise decision, sir! Please! Reconsider!"

Kaiba reconsidered just to humor the older man, but his mind had already been made up.  
He tugged Roland along, a simple "Nah," escaping his lips as they departed the room.

Utterly amazing. In a matter of a few hours, Seto Kaiba's personality had done a complete one-eighty. No longer was he thinking like some business-driven, thirty-year-old, but more like a seventeen-year-old boy, willing to do crazy things; consequences be damned! It was time to be reckless; make mistakes and try new things. Live in the moment, and- Eh, I'm sure you get the point.

Well, Kaiba and Roland 'braved the front', all right. They marched out of that office (Well, Kaiba did; Roland didn't have much choice) and trudged through masses of screaming and shouting women; getting mauled and clawed at (Again, more so Kaiba than Roland…). And then, finally, after what seemed like hours, they made it to the front of the building and out the entrance, hurrying to the waiting limo, the fan girl mob on their heels. Kaiba pushed Roland in first, hopping in right after, screaming, "Drive, Jerry; DRIVE!" before slamming the door shut. Jerry wasted no time; he, very literally, put the pedal to metal and off they went like a lightening strike.

"Incredible, sir," a still-grossly shocked Roland managed to say. "That was amazing. I had no idea you could take on a dangerous situation like that. Why do you need **us** to protect **you**? I think it needs to be the other way around."

Kaiba laughed and slapped Roland on the back. "Good to know you're not traumatized enough to stop making jokes!"

"Umm…Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect fine. A little hungry, though…Hey! Let's go get some lunch, Roland! How about it?"

"Sure, sir. Why not?"

"Stop calling me 'sir', Roland," Kaiba ordered, waving his hand. "It makes me sound old."

"What do I call you, then?" Poor, Roland. He was so confused by this bi-polar version of his boss…

"…My **name** would be a good choice, don't you think?"

"You want me to call you 'Seto'?"

"No, moron! Kaiba. Man, you are so not on the ball today." Kaiba rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

"Okay, sir- I mean, Kaiba!"

He turned back to his best right-hand-man and flashed him a grin. "See, Roland? Getting better all the time. Hey! That's a song. Jerry? Can you find 'It's Getting Better All the Time'? I'm in the mood to hear it now." What the hell?

"Umm…Sir- I mean, Kaiba. Please don't be offended by this, but you're acting strangely. More…like a teenager."

In classic teenager fashion, Kaiba replied, "I _am _a teenager, Roland. **DUH**."

As 'It's Getting Better All the Time' flowed through the speakers, Roland realized that he usually forgot that fact. Seto Kaiba was, in fact, a teenager. Just a seventeen-year-old boy that ran a major corporation and never had any time for himself. Maybe, just maybe, Mokuba had the right idea when he decided to change Kaiba's hair color. '_That Mokuba is one smart kid,_' Roland thought, a smile coming to his face as he watched Kaiba discuss lunch options with Jerry.

As strange as it was to admit, Kaiba felt like a whole new person. Like he could let go of all the responsibilities and stuff and just be a normal person for once. '_Perhaps there really IS something to this being blond business…_'

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Stupid History, Biology, and English homework! And I'm also sorry it's kind of on the short side, but I've been catching a cold, too. And when you're on NyQuil (especially if you're ME) operating machinery and technology isn't a very wise idea...So, yeah. At least you got your chapter! :D

Kay, I think that's it. So, read and review. Tell me what you think. Give me your opinions. I'll totally accept them. Maybe. LOVE YA!

-LGF ;)


	6. Brotherly Bonding

Future reference: Kaiba isn't going to be very embarrassed about his new hair. Throughout the fic, he's going to be _enjoying_ his new change of scenery. ALSO, Kaiba is _**NOT**_ going to be a Joey. He's going to be a blond Kaiba. I would never do anything that awful to sweet, innocent Kaiba! I love him too much.

Disclaimer: So, I totally own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just _lent_ it Kazuki Takahashi because he asked to borrow it. Because I'm nice like that. :D

_Brotherly Bonding_

After Kaiba, Jerry and Roland finished eating at Wendy's (Yes, Kaiba had chosen Wendy's), he had Roland dropped off and decided to go home, as he figured home would be the best place for him right now. '_No crazy fan chicks,_' he thought emphatically, staring out the window once again. The limo got back at the Kaiba Mansion in a matter of minutes. Kaiba gave his thanks to Jerry, surprisingly gave him the rest of the afternoon off, climbed out and sauntered up to his big, oak door. Opening it, he called, "Lucy! I'm home!"

Mokuba was in the act of exiting the kitchen. He had returned from his breakfast with Marnie a few minutes prior to his brother's homecoming. Standing in the doorway, he somberly replied, "Sorry, Ricky. Lucy's dead."

Kaiba gasped. "Oh, God! Eh," he shrugged indifferently, "she was kind of homely anyway. No big loss."

Mokuba laughed, hard. "Oh man! That was rich! Seto, you're not high or anything, are you?"

"…May-be." Kaiba countered, looking around the room frantically in mock-paranoia.

"I knew it. I told you not to eat that brownie."

"Yeah…But it just so chocolaty, I couldn't resist."

The brothers erupted in simultaneous laughter, gripping their aching sides and stomachs from the workout they were receiving. Once they calmed down, they made their way back into the kitchen where the eldest Kaiba made quite the statement: "Mokuba. I believe it's time for some ice cream."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "I concur."

"I'll get the ice cream, and you get the other essentials."

"Right."

Mokuba dashed to the drawer to amass the 'essentials' while Kaiba got the ice cream; Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, to be exact. And the two sat at their table, eating ice cream, together for the first time in years. "You know, I forgot how amazing ice cream really is."

"I bet. You stopped eating it so you could maintain your 'perfect' physique."

Kaiba could see how sad Mokuba became after he made that observation. Had he really spent all these years being so concerned about trivial things, like abs and work, and ignoring his only little brother? He thought back to their days in the orphanage; how Mokuba was all he had and how important he was- no; **IS** to him. "Well," he began, preparing another spoonful to put in his mouth. I'm sure my 'perfect' physique can stand to take a beating; if only for today."

Mokuba immediately looked up, and, upon seeing his big brother's smile, perked up instantly. "You know, Seto, we could do something," he suggested, ice cream all but forgotten. "Like go hang out somewhere. Do you want to?"

Dropping his spoon into the melting ice cream, Kaiba stood up. "Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"Umm…We could go to…the park! Let's go to the park!" The excitement was practically pouring out.

Kaiba, however, didn't share the sentiment. "What the hell are we going to do at the park?"

"We could take a walk or something; reconnect with nature. Besides, we used to go to the park all the time, remember?"

"Okay, then; park it is. Get your shoes, bro! We're going to the park!"

Mokuba shot up from the table, ready to take off and get his shoes back on. "You call Jerry and I'll grab footwear!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Jerry has the day off."

This stopped Mokuba quickly. "Then how are we getting to the park, Seto?" he asked confusedly.

Kaiba looked at him like he was missing the obvious. "We're going to **walk**. Duh."

The little Kaiba cocked his head to the side, but grinned anyway. Shaking his head, he went back to collecting his shoes. Dying Seto's hair blond has definitely started to do the trick…

* * *

"Maybe going to the park wasn't the best of ideas, Mokuba," Kaiba whispered frantically. All of the women in the park, young and old, kept staring and checking Kaiba out. The problem wasn't the young chicks that were doing it; oh, no. It was the old ones. You know, the ones that sit on the benches and feed the pigeons? Yeah; them. Gross.

"Aw, chill out bro. It's not that bad," Mokuba teased, sniggering at his brother's predicament.

"Hey, you're not the one being checked out by old women. I'm a little freaked, Mokuba. Can't we do something else? You know, something less dangerous to my health? Please?"

"Your health isn't in danger."

"That's what YOU think" He glanced back, only to see one of them waving at him, her gap tooth very visible.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Okay, we can go somewhere else. So, where are we going to go?"

"Umm…We can go…I don't know. I just REALLY need to get out of here. And preferably before I get molested by some old bag!"

"Oh, you're being so dramatic. Fine. We'll go to a movie."

"No. No movie." Movie theaters are dark; who knows what those crazy women will try in a huge, dark room!

"You're making this really difficult." Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his ridiculous sibling. "Let's just finish our walk, then we'll decide from there."

"Fine, but we better hurry. I think they're planning something."

The two laughed for the millionth time that day and continued on out of the park, and more importantly, away from Kaiba's potential attackers.

* * *

So, that's it. -sniffles- That was so cute! Kaiba and Mokuba being all brotherly and stuff! And Kaiba being funny. Who would've imagined, right?

About the other characters: Because the bet extends into Tuesday, and Kaiba has to go to school Monday, there's assuredly going to be an appearance of our favorite 'nerd herd'. :D

Kay, _mes amis_, Read and Review. Love you all!

-LGF ;)


	7. Smoothie Trouble

Hey, all! Thanks joining me, once again, in the hilarity that is blond Kaiba taking over the world; one crazy fan girl at a time. ;D

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. If you don't like it, you and I can come up with a plot to steal it. Sounds like fun, huh? :D

_Smoothie Trouble_

-After the park-

"Okay, Mokuba. New rule: We never take Kaiba to the park again." Kaiba stated, very matter-of-factly.

"That's fine, but why is Kaiba talking about himself in the third-person?"

"Because, Kaiba is awesome. And Kaiba can do WHATEVER he wants. So, deal with it," he jibed, sticking his tongue out at Mokuba.

Little Kaiba returned the action, saying, "Well, _Kaiba_ sounds like a weirdo. So, since we're not doing the park ever again, what now?"

"Smoothie," was the instantaneous reply.

"Smoothie? Seto, you don't drink smoothies."

"Yeah I do."

"Since when!"

"Since…whenever. Now, smoothie. This instant."

"Okay, Seto. We'll get a smoothie. Just calm down."

"What are you talking about? I'm calm."

"Yeah, as calm as a five-year-old that just ate a chocolate bar."

Kaiba stopped. He actually thought about this. "Chocolate bar eating five-year-olds aren't very calm, Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped, turned, and extended his right hand to the elder Kaiba. "Congratulations. You just had your first blond moment."

Kaiba thought about this too. "Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh. THAT was a blond moment. I'm very proud of you, bro!" Mokuba dropped his hand and guffawed heartily.

"Dear God. I'm going blond!"

"Yep. It's official."

"…Oh, well. Smoothie time!" With that Kaiba continued to the smoothie place, Mokuba right behind him. Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?

* * *

From the moment the Kaiba brothers walked into the smoothie place, they knew this was going to be a problem. The first problem: the only people working this particular time were a bunch of girls. And we all know how well Kaiba is doing with the female population these days…The other problem: some of these girls had their boyfriends there. That or they were just some guys that had crushes on some of the girls. Either way, Kaiba was in trouble. Oh the curse of being Seto Kaiba! He was just too hot, especially now, to be ignored!

The two boys sat down, avoiding glares from the guys and the swoons of the girls. After they did so, Kaiba leaned in and warned, "Mokuba, I think we're going to die."

Mokuba looked around. "Whatever gave you **that **impression?"

"Yeah, be a smartass now, but you won't be laughing in a few seconds…"

"What makes you say that?" As soon as those words has left Mokuba's mouth, all hell broke loose. All the waitresses began jumping over each other, counters, chairs, tables and whatever other obstacles were standing in their way to get to the Kaiba's table.

In the end, a sixteen-year-old girl named Andie was the definite winner. Looking back with a victorious smirk at the losers, she turned to the brothers and introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Andie, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon."

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at Andie, then Kaiba turned to Mokuba and said, "That."

"You're good, bro."

Andie butted in. "Oh! You two are brothers?"

"Yep. We sure are, Andie." Kaiba replied with a friendly smile.

Andie almost fainted right then and there. '_Oh, my God! He said MY NAME!_' she thought frantically. Pushing back the not-entirely-unwanted mental images of her and Kaiba getting married (amongst other things I won't mention), she flashed him a flirtatious smile. "So! What can I get you?" Of course, that was directed more at Kaiba then at Mokuba.

"Hmm…" Kaiba hummed, thinking deeply, like this was the last decision he would ever make again.

"Well?" Mokuba probed, looking rather bored. "**You're** the one who wanted a smoothie. Pick faster."

"At least this is a better idea than the damn park," Kaiba pointed out, cutting his eyes. "I could've been mauled. AGAIN."

"Again? Who did it the first time?"

"Our female employees."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nasty! Isn't the youngest Nancy?"

"That's the horrible part!"

"EW! Man! I'm so sorry, Seto."

Andie gasped. "Oh my God! _You're _Seto Kaiba!"

"Maybe?" This wasn't going to end well…

Andie screamed, catching the attention of all the other girls, though it's not like they weren't staring at that table anyway, hating Andie with every fiber in their shallow little beings. "Oh my God! Girls, _**THIS**_ is Seto Kaiba!"

All the other screamed, too, ticking the guys off further, and once again ran, and jumped, and dove over numerous things to get to Kaiba.

"Crap! Mokuba! RUN!" They soared from the table and sprinted outside, being followed by the, what seemed like thousands, of girls that worked in the smoothie place. They ran for quite a few yards before Kaiba spotted a taxi. Diving for the taxi, Mokuba's arm grasped tightly in his hand, Kaiba leapt in and slammed the door just in time to halt the oncoming mob. "Drive man! DRIVE!" he shrieked, the driver putting the car in gear as fast as he could.

After a few minutes, the driver asked, "Hey, buddy? Where to?"

"I'll let you know in a couple more minutes," he replied, still trying to catch his breath.

The driver nodded, still a little lost on what just happened. "Okay, then buddy."

"So, Seto? Got anything to say?" Mokuba asked, also still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. 'Nother new rule: From now on, we don't say my name in public unless we're protected by the FBI or CIA or something like that."

"Agreed. So, do you want to go to the museum now?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because, with my luck, the dinosaur bones will jump to life and end up chasing us, too!"

Mokuba looked to his brother and the two died laughing once again.

* * *

Come to think of it, do they even have taxis in Domino? I don't recall ever seeing one…Oh, well. You know, I like the new Kaiba. As a brunette, he kind seemed out of reach; unattainable. I guess because he was like superior and everything. But now, he's like the typical guy you'd meet on the street. And in case you're wondering, I didn't intentionally make it like that. :D

So, Read and Review. I think I'll get started on Sunday next chapter. Because, you know, we're still on Saturday and everything…Well, until next time!

-LGF ;)


	8. The Blond Guy, the Blonde Chick

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Kaiba. Or Mokuba. Or anybody else that is actually part of the show and not my insane head. The movie titles used in this chapter also do not belong to me. They belong to the awesome people that created them.

_The Blond Guy, the Blonde Chick, and the "Date"_

Kaiba finally decided that he was just ready to go home. With the agreement of Mokuba, he told the driver where to go. "This has been one hell of a day, Mokuba," Kaiba remarked, leaning back and somewhat relaxing.

"Yeah, Seto. I know exactly what you mean."

"And you want to know the worst part?"

Mokuba turned to face his brother and cocked his head. "What's that?"

"It's only Saturday!" Kaiba answered, heaving a sigh.

While it was obvious something terrible to the elder Kaiba, the younger one wasn't as up to speed. "So…?"

"The bet goes through Tuesday?...Duh?"

"Oh! That's right," he murmured, casting his glance downward before snapping it right back at his companion. "I guess that means we're going to have to do this every day!"

Kaiba's ice blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Oh, God, NO!"

Mokuba cracked up. "And just think, Big Bro; you're probably going to get attacked by EVERY girl at school on Monday!"

"…Oh, no! Looks like I'm going to be sick Monday. No school for me!" Kaiba's smile was bright and award-winning.

"Nice try."

"But Mokuba!" Who knew Kaiba was such a whiner…

"No buts, crybaby." The kid stuck his tongue out at the teenager.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm your brother; flesh and blood! We're supposed to stick by each other through thick and thin!" Kaiba pouted.

"You make ME go to school all the time! Call it payback." Little Kaiba smirked arrogantly.

"I can't believe you're going to throw me under the bus like this!"

"Oh, suck it up."

"I'm never talking to you ever again!"

"But, Seto!"

"Hey, buddy," the taxi driver interrupted. "We're here."

"Thanks, man," Kaiba said, handing the man the fare and a hefty tip. "Keep the change." Not taking notice of the driver's exuberant face, the brothers exited the taxi and began the epic journey to their front door.

The day was slowly creeping into dusk as the sun sank lower and lower every hour. It was quarter past four and things were gradually calming down around the Kaiba mansion.

"What do you want to do now, Seto?" Mokuba queried, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

No response.

"Seto?" He looked behind to make sure his brother was still there; which he was, just gazing at everything BUT Mokuba.

"You're not seriously going to ignore me, are you?"

Still nothing.

"SETO AARON KAIBA!"

A jabbed tongue was the reaction this time.

"…Well, fine. If you're not going to talk to me, then that means _**I**_ get to decide what we're doing now, and I pick movie; more specifically, TITANIC!" Mokuba took off for the huge armoire packed-full of DVDs.

"NO, MOKUBA!" Kaiba was right behind him, stopping the terror that is '_Titanic_' from appearing on his TV screen.

After a huge mock-fight over which movies to watch, the two brethren plopped on their huge, down-filled sofa, fully prepared to watch '_Napoleon Dynamite_', '_Finding Nemo'_, '_Bruce Almighty_', and '_Blades of Glory_' (in no particular order, of course). No classic love stories about doomed cruise liners in sight, to the superb delight of a certain teenaged millionaire.

* * *

-About Seven Hours Later-

"FISH ARE **FRIENDS**, NOT **FOOD**!" Perhaps letting a nine-year-old boy consume a massive amount of sugar a couple hours ago wasn't the best of ideas, Kaiba…

"Mokuba…"

"LET'S WATCH IT AGAIN!" Mokuba demanded. His eyes were wide and a crazed look adorned his angelic face.

"We've watched it enough, kid," Kaiba retorted slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Nope; definitely not the best idea…. "It's after eleven; time for bed."

"NO. DON'T WANNA GO TO BED; WANNA WATCH '_FINDING NEMO_' AGAIN!"

"Mokuba Seth Kaiba. It is time for bed." He was beginning to be a little firmer. He was the oldest; he needed to stay in charge of this. No matter how much Mokuba's sugar-induced bouncing was scaring him…

"WANNA. WATCH. '_FINDING_. _NEMO_'. AGAIN."

"…Well, why not?" Kaiba amended, chuckling nervously, trying desperately to hide his fear. "It's not like I'll shoot myself if I have to watch that stupid fish find his deformed son again."

"YAY! NEMO! NEMO! NEMO!" The bouncing was turning into a seizure…How much can that sofa take, anyway?

* * *

-Another Three Hours Later-

"Thank God," Kaiba muttered, turning off the TV and lifting his unconscious little brother into his arms and heading for the stairs. "I will NEVER give this kid chocolate again as long as I live…" He flipped the light off and climbed the stairs. Once at the top, he deposited Mokuba onto his bed then headed for his own. It had definitely been a long day…

* * *

Ah, Sunday. The morning for sleeping-in, church-going, or reminding innocent people of famous Maroon 5 songs; the afternoon for Sunday lunches and a nice, relaxing family day. But, what are our favorite brothers doing this lovely Sunday afternoon? Why, they're still sleeping; well, the older one is anyway. The younger one is eating breakfast. At one-fifteen in the afternoon. Lazy asses. Regrettably, the sweet serenity of Kaiba's room was interrupted, not by annoying birds, but by the shrill of a ringtone.

The neo-blond groaned as he spun over to grasp the offending piece of technology. "What?" he snapped into it, obviously not happy about being disturbed.

"_Were you sleeping?_" came the amused comeback.

"Nope. I just like to be an ass. Gives my life meaning."

"_Your sarcasm is duly noted, sir,_"Marnie observed, giggling. "_I can't believe you're still sleeping at this time of day. Is it safe to assume that you had fun yesterday?_"

"Tons and tons." He sat up and scratched his head. "That is, if you consider getting almost mobbed multiple times fun."

"_**You**__ don't?_"

"You're not funny."

"_Those weren't my feelings or anything, jerk. How about we meet up tonight and you can tell me ALL ABOUT your terrible ordeal. What do you think?_"

"Sure. I'll need a little sanity before I get tortured tomorrow. Six-thirty sound good?"

"_Sounds great. I'll meet you at Ben & Jerry's._"

"Fine. See you then. By the way…" He smirked before blurting, "You're totally paying tonight. BYE!" before hanging up and not leaving time for Marnie to respond. Sniggering, Kaiba threw the covers off of him, moving to stand up and stretch when he heard a loud 'Ahem!' coming from his doorway…

* * *

Alright. No, 'Seth' isn't Mokuba's middle name; nor is Kaiba's 'Aaron'. I just took a little authoress freedom. :D (Don't yell at me... :c )

BTB, (By the by) here's the game plan on future chapters: I'm going to finish Sunday, probably by next chapter, and then, -drum roll- The moment you've all been dying to read…Kaiba goes to school! YAY!

Well, you know the drill. Read and Review, no flames, and have a nice day! :D

-LGF ;)


	9. Sundaes on Sunday

I just realized that this story is going to end soon. Once they complete the bet, it's all through…This is sad. ;o;

**Disclaimer**: I have decided to buy Yu-Gi-Oh! so that I can claim full rights to it and, should any little writers not write their disclaimer, I can sue them and get the money. :D

_Sundaes on Sunday_

_Sniggering, Kaiba threw the covers off of him, moving to stand up and stretch when he heard a loud 'Ahem!' coming from his doorway…_

Mokuba had heard the entire conversation…Well, Kaiba's half of it. "So, who are we meeting at six-thirty?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest, a curious glint in his eye.

Kaiba copied the stance and raised an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping, are we?"

"I came up here to wake you up and I just happened to overhear. Now, back to the question at hand…"

"Well, kiddo," he began, coming to stand right before the four-foot-seven child, his six foot plus height definitely commanding the attention. "I'd tell you…but then I'd have to kill you. And I need you around to take over my company when I retire. So, tough luck." Laughing, Kaiba ruffled his kid brother's unruly black hair and strode off to his bathroom for a shower.

The younger Kaiba was not as amused as his predecessor, pouting as he waited for the sound of the shower turning on. Once he heard that, Mokuba padded over to Kaiba's king-size bed and reached for the little, black device laying carelessly in the middle. Pulling up 'recent calls', he could clearly see that it was Marnie his brother had just been speaking to, and, therefore, making plans with. Satisfied now that he wasn't in the dark, the kid decided to go back downstairs and finish his waffles.

Twenty minutes later, the elder Kaiba vacated his bathroom, clad in a dark blue bathrobe and toweling his soaked, blond locks. Draping the towel around his neck, Kaiba ambled over to his closet and threw the door open to inspect its contents. After debating for a few minutes, he finally settled on his good old Duelist Kingdom ensemble: navy pants, dark green shirt, brown shoes and royal blue trench coat. He pulled the garments out and, making a quick stop at his dresser for some boxers, wandered back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Satisfied with his appearance, Kaiba left the bathroom once again and checked the clock. Being that it was almost two o'clock, he decided it was time to stop goofing around and actually get some work done for his company. So, our little neo-blond ventured downstairs to his office.

"There," Kaiba sighed, setting the schematic for the newest version of his trademark Duel Disk on the desk. "Just gotta fill out a few more papers on this thing and then we can begin production." He glanced at the clock; 6:05. "Just in time, too." He skimmed the important contracts, quickly checking for errors or opportunities for anyone to screw him over, before he signed the bottom and placing them in a folder to give to Roland. The teen rose from his black, spinny chair and stretched his arms high above his head. Doing hours of work can sure make one tired. He exited the office and entered the kitchen, locating his little brother watching some _Law and Order: SVU _marathon.

"Hi, Seto," Mokuba greeted absently, absorbed in the show.

"I wish you wouldn't watch that crap," Kaiba sighed heavily. "It's not something children need to be seeing."

The younger Kaiba waved his hand dismissively, turning to look at his sibling when a commercial came up. "It's educational, for your information. Are you leaving?"

He snorted. "Educational, my ass. And, yeah. What do you want to eat tonight? I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Mokuba's little face lit up instantly. "I want pepperoni pizza! With cheesy bread! And a soda! **DR. PEPPER**!"

"Alright, alright," Kaiba laughed, ruffling his bro's black hair. Picking up his phone, he put the order in and pulled out a $50. "Here, kiddo. Don't spend it all at one place."

"Kay. Bye, Seto! Tell Marnie I say 'hi'." Commercial over, the youngling once again became entranced with his show.

"How did you…?" Kaiba began, but stopped himself, opting to just shake his head and be amazed at his little brother's ability to snoop and discover information. Perhaps he should talk Mokuba into becoming a detective…

* * *

Being the happening place it is, the Ben & Jerry's was full of ice cream-lovers from all over Domino City. So, in this hustle and bustle of this establishment, where are our two favorite characters? Why, they are nestled in a back booth, avoiding the gazes of longing and glares of envy while awaiting their orders to arrive.

"I don't know how you can take all this freaking staring," Kaiba grumbled, hiding conspicuously behind a menu.

"Years of practice," Marnie replied, fixing her hair in a compact. "Might I suggest you get used to it, as I'm sure it will continue to happen as long as you are looking better and hotter than ever." She reached across the table to slap the menu down and returned her attention to the compact.

"Jerk." Kaiba cut his gaze at his companion, who didn't notice, and sighed, placing his head on his upturned palm. "That waitress better hurry up with my sundae. I am in definite need of all that sugary goodness after the week I've been having."

Marnie chuckled and placed her compact back in her purse, pleased with her hair. "You ordered a sundae on a Sunday. How cute is that?"

Crossing his arms, the billionaire teen huffed. "Well, what did YOU get?"

"Big cup of cake batter. Duh." A poking tongue accompanying the retort.

"That sounds disgusting."

"It's _**AMAZING**_."

The waitress popped up then, both sundae and cup of ice cream laden on her almost-too-small tray. Placing the orders down, she smiled, teeth and all, at Kaiba. "Is there anything _else_ I can get you?" she queried, her tone suggesting she was offering more than ice cream.

Kaiba blanched at the implication, launching his panicked gaze at Marnie, whom was silently laughing at her friend's expression. "Umm…" he stuttered, looking at everything BUT this bold woman. "N-no thanks. I'm…good. Yeah." A sundae deluxe had never looked so interesting before that moment.

A look of defeat crossed the young woman's face, obviously understanding the refusal, and she trotted off toward the kitchen.

With the server no longer around, the blonde girl let her boisterous laughter go. "You…should've seen…your…FACE!" she spluttered between guffaws.

This only caused the 'victim' to angrily glare and stuff a huge mouthful of his sundae into his mouth. "I'm pretending this is your head," he muttered through the bite.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kaiba," Marnie placated, also getting a spoonful of the delicious delight to partake in. "At least she was pretty!"

"I resurrected your head and am eating it again," was the response as he heatedly placed the second potion into his mouth. "I hate you, by the way."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." She smiled cheekily.

Swallowing the dessert, Kaiba continued to glare. "I'm glad I'm making you pay. AND I'm not telling you about my day yesterday. You don't deserve it." He crossed his arms childishly.

"Stop being such a brat," Marnie commanded, mimicking the action. "I'm gonna be your shoulder to cry on, and this is how you're treating me? I have half a mind to leave right now. WITHOUT paying for your damn sundae."

"NOW who's being the brat?" he chided, leaning back in his chair. "Well, it ALL started when Mokuba decided he wanted to go to the park…"

* * *

Seemed like a nice place to stop. :3

Oh, I got those heights off a YGO biography website. :D And, for the record, I _**LOVE**_ SVU.

Well, Read and Review. Tell me what you think. I do enjoy your thoughts on my story. Most of them are very funny. Well, love you all!

-LGF ;)


	10. Fish Are Friends Kaiba's Food

Blah, Blah, Blah…Whoa! Am I on chapter 10 already? Oh, my. :o

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never did, never will…Sad is me. :c I also don't own 'Finding Nemo'. c:

* * *

_Fish Are Friends. Kaiba's Food._

-One hour later-

"Dinosaur bones!"

Kaiba was unamused. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You don't know that it couldn't happen."

Wiping a stray tear caused by her mirth, Marnie made an attempt to calm down. "I don't know that relics like a T-Rex skeleton can't come to life and chase you around the city? Do you listen to yourself when you talk sometimes?"

"Look, the point is I almost died," the former brunette stated seriously. "And it is, technically, YOUR fault. I should make you pay for _two_ sundaes in atonement for the hell you've caused me!" He scoffed. "Some best friend."

"Have you always been so dramatic?" his companion queried, sticking her tongue out and throwing a used napkin at his head. "Because I don't remember you ever being such a drama queen. Or, did I cause that, too?"

"You know what? I think you did. THREE sundaes." He threw the napkin back.

"Your fat ass doesn't need three sundaes," she teased, pulling a ten- and five-dollar-bill from her purse; one to pay the tab and the other to tip. Leaving the five haphazardly on the table, the two teens rose and headed to the counter. After paying and getting the change, Marnie linked her arm through Kaiba's and the two of them strolled out of the establishment.

"So, what did you two do when you got home?" Marnie probed, flipping her naturally-blonde hair back and glancing up at Kaiba.

He shrugged. "Watched some movies." There was a pause. "Oh, my God! He made me watch 'Finding Nemo', like, a _**THOUSAND**_times!"

This caused his friend to frown. "What's wrong with 'Finding Nemo'?" she demanded, stopping and pulling her arm from Kaiba's, crossing them over her chest. "It's a good movie. AND it's inspirational!"

The younger teen also stopped and blinked, casting an unbelieving expression. "You can't be serious," he remarked. "It's about a fish. Who loses his son, because said son is a little punk and he's an overprotective prick. **HOW** is that inspirational?"

The blonde huffed. "_Because_ the dad changes his behavior and they all make new friends in the end!"

"Oh, so the moral of the story is change who you are and you'll make friends? Great. That's exactly what kids need to hear. Not to mention, Nemo teaches them it's perfectly fine to defy your parents if they are overprotective pricks." They had a mini glaring contest for multiple seconds.

"I'd let Bruce eat you if he wanted to," Marnie told him seriously, her glare not letting up.

"I'd say the same, but I doubt he'd want to eat something as gross as you," Kaiba retorted, smirking arrogantly.

"Well, good, because there's more of you than there is of me."

He threw his hands up in mock anger. "I am NOT fat!" he cried, trying to glare, but only making both of them crack up at the ridiculousness of the situation. After calming down, Kaiba glanced around the parking lot, frowning when he didn't see him limo. "Oh, yeah," he muttered, pulling his phone out to call Jerry so he could go home. Mokuba was probably bouncing off the walls by now…

After Jerry arrived, Kaiba offered his best friend a ride, and they were off to take her home first. They talked about this and that, but were soon in a heated argument over which jelly bean flavor was the best: green or black.

"The black ones are disgusting!" Kaiba insisted, making a face to prove his point. "The green ones are obviously the best because of their sweet flavor."

"Sweet?" Marnie echoed, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "The green ones are _not_ sweet; they're LIME and lime is more sour than sweet. The black ones have a…kick, so to speak, to them, making them the obvious choice when it comes to best flavor because of their uniqueness." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, they have a 'kick' alright," Kaiba agreed sarcastically. "A gross one. You're stupid. Green jelly beans are boss."

"No; YOU'RE stupid! Black are the best!" She stuck her tongue out and glared.

"I think not." Kaiba returned the motion and the two teens looked away from each other, pouting.

Luckily, Jerry had arrived at Marnie's home, so she didn't have to spend any more time with the jerk she called her friend. Making to climb out of the limo, she was suddenly reminded of what the next day was and smirked at Kaiba over her shoulder. "I hope you get mauled tomorrow, _**Kaiba**_," she told him sweetly, opening the door and preparing to climb out.

"Wait," he said, staring at her in confusion. "What?"

"Tomorrow's Monday," she replied patiently. The billionaire-teen only continued to stare blankly at her, so she bade him (and Jerry) farewell before closing the door and heading into her house.

On the ride home, Kaiba only continued to replay Marnie's words over and over. He sighed in frustration. "What does tomorrow being Monday have to do with- Oh crap!" he exclaimed, hitting his forehead with his palm. "I have to go to school tomorrow!"

* * *

Well, here it is! Kaiba goes to school tomorrow!…Hmm. And so do I. Weird. Which also means that I finished Sunday at the end of Sunday, which is today. I am just FULL of coincidences today! :D

Well, Read and Review. Like I keep having to tell you this… ;)


	11. Just Another Manic Monday

Well, here it is. The long awaited chappy of Kaiba going to school. Sorry it took so long for me to update it. I got overloaded with homework and, plus, I was uninspired to write for ever. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, never have, never will, never going to, so shut-up. And I don't own the words 'just another manic Monday' from that one song.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"_Just Another Manic Monday"_

The alarm clock rang at 6:30 am. It was 6:30 in the morning on Monday morning. And as every good little student knows, Mondays mean that awful 6-lettered word: s-c-h-o-o-l. Yes, school. And the best part was that our newly blonde CEO had to go to it. Kaiba had spent the weekend blonde, so let's see how he does at school. Kaiba grumbled, rolled out of bed, took a shower, and put on his school uniform. Looking in the mirror, he said, "Wow. This outfit looks kinda…….weird."

"It must be the hair," Mokuba responded from the doorway.

"Yeah. I think you're right, Mokuba."

"Good. So, what are ya gonna do after school today, Seto?"

"Work." he replied, walking away from the mirror and past his little brother to go downstairs. Mokuba followed.

"Work? How much fun are you going to have at work, Seto?"

"None, probably. But I need to be there. I've been playing hooky all weekend."

"So? I don't see a problem with that."

"Exactly. You don't have to care about it. By the way, you don't have to be at school 'til, like, eight-something. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to watch you off to your first day of school."

"But Mokuba, I've been going to school for longer than you have. This isn't my first day."

"I meant your first day as a blonde." Practically pushing his brother out the door, he called, "Now you have a good time, Seto!"

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled, walking to his limo. He was so not looking forward to this……

During the limo ride, Kaiba contemplated how he was going to handle this situation. He could do one of two things: either he could walk in and pretend that nothing even happened or he could screw with the minds of every person he came in contact with, teachers and students alike. An evil smirk coming to his face, he made his decision. Both. Maybe he was going to have a good time after all………..

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The campus of Domino High School was bustling with Monday student activity. Ya know, friends meeting up and talking, students dejectedly walking to class, frantic slackers typing their last-minute papers worth 40 of their English grade in the library, the usual. Another all-too familiar sight would've been the black limo that stopped in front of the school to let out a jerky CEO, but not today. Kaiba had stopped the limo right before arriving to the usual place where he got dropped off as to not call usual attention to himself. If he was going to make an appearance, it was going to be him walking in. Stepping out of his limo, without Jerry's assistance, he gave his good-bye, closed the door, and walked along to school.

Kaiba's arrival on campus was exactly as he expected. Everyone had no clue who he was. Avoiding the bewildered, interested, jealous, and longing looks from the people outside, he walked into the building, getting the same reaction.

Yugi Moto, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor were having their usual morning conversation at Tea's locker. Little did they know that they were about to receive an experience that they'd never forget. You see, the four friends hadn't heard about the 'new' guy coming their way. And guess who's locker was right next to Tea's? I'll give you a hint, he's rich, really hot, and now blonde. That's right, take a wild guess, smart ones.

"So, anyway, I was going to the store when-" However Joey was cut off by a gasp from Tea. Instead of listening to Joey's story, her attention was diverted to a hot guy coming their way. Curious, the three guys also looked at the new guy coming closer to them every second. He was stopped every once in a while by the occasional girl that made him stop to talk to her and her friends. Tea's eyes widened as he came ever so close to her.

Kaiba was becoming increasingly annoyed at having to stop his walk to his locker by some chick and her friend. He decided that he wasn't going to actually speak until someone figured out it was him, so he would just smile and wave, causing the girls to squeal, giggle, and walk away usually bumping into something or someone. Of course, they would realize that Kaiba was still looking at them, so they would turn beet red and cover their faces. "And to think, I actually considered being home schooled." he thought, laughing to himself at the effect he was having on the female race. As he got closer to his locker, he saw the Geek Squad just staring at him. Especially Tea. She was practically drooling at this point. He pretended to ignore them as he walked past them to get to his locker. He was halfway done with his combination when he was interrupted by a cheerful, yet hopeful, "Hello!"

He stopped mid-combo and turned to find a starry-eyed Tea, like, 5 inches from him. She was a little too close for comfort for his taste. He stepped back, smiled, and waved. And, like all the others, Tea practically melted on the spot. At this point, Joey had stepped up to have a little chat with this new guy. "So, buddy, are ya new here?"

Thinking about this, Kaiba shook his head 'no'.

"So, why are you using Kaiba's locker?" Tristan asked.

Kaiba couldn't give a silent answer to this one. How was he going to explain-

"Well, isn't it obvious! Because Kaiba doesn't come to school that often anyway, the school must be letting him use his locker," Tea chimed in. "Right?" She went from looking all serious to being all starry-eyed again.

Because she gave him the perfect cover-up, Kaiba shook his head in agreement. Finishing his combination, Kaiba got what he needed, closed the locker back, gathered the rest of his stuff, waved good-bye to the Geek Squad, and walked on to his math class. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be away from them long, considering they were in his math class too. But, oh well. Whatever.

"'Ey, Yugi, why didn't you say anything ta dat guy?" Joey asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"I don't know, Joey. It seemed like I already knew him. Ya know what I'm saying?"

"Not really, Yuge. I didn't feel like I knew him. He seemed like a prick ta me, though."

"He was so not a prick, Joey!" Tea yelled, slapping him upside his head. "He was the nicest guy in the universe. And he was so hot……" She went back to being all starry-eyed.

"God, Tea. What's your problem? You don't even know him," Tristan said.

"I don't have a problem, okay. I just don't think it's right that you're judging him."

"Whatever. Come on, you guys. We have to get to class," Yugi intervened.

"Right," the other three responded in unison.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

To avoid the glares and stares of his fellow classmates, Kaiba read a book. He didn't know what it was, who it was by, and what the hell it was about, and he didn't give a damn. It was just a cover, something to keep his face out of view from everyone. This pretending that nothing happened thing was becoming difficult and complicated. And dangerous. By now, all the guys in his class probably wanted to kill him. Lucky for him, the teacher, Mr. Blackmere, walked in. "Okay everyone, have a sit."

All the students took their seats as he did roll call, glancing up to see if the kids were there. He was one of those fast roll call teachers. It had only been a few seconds, and he was already on the 'K's. One 'K' in particular. "Okay, I see Mr. Kaiba isn't here."

"Yeah I am," Kaiba said, looking up from the book. He had just blown everything, and he knew it.

Mr. Blackmere looked up from the clipboard with all the names on it, located the source of Kaiba's voice, and responded, "Good, Lord, Kaiba! What happened to you!"

All heads and eyes turned to the 'new' guy. "Oh my God! That _is_ Kaiba!" one girl yelled, all the other kids gasping.

Kaiba looked around. Everyone was waiting for the explanation. He turned his attention back to Mr. Blackmere and said, "My little brother dyed my hair blonde this weekend."

The only thing that Mr. Blackmere could say was, "Why?"

Kaiba tilted his head to the right a little and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"It never occurred to you to ask him?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"That's utterly amazing, Kaiba. When'd he do it?"

"Friday night, I assume."

"Oh. Well, do you like it?"

"I'm not a liberty to answer that question, teach."

"Well, okay then. Ahem!" At that all the students turned their attention, also, to Mr. Blackmere. He finished the roll call, and explained the assignment. "Today, you will be working on a project. Groups of three, and you have five minutes to form them. Now, go."

Every girl in the room jumped out of their desks and crowded around Kaiba's. They all began arguing over who was going to be partnered with Kaiba. Best friends became enemies, enemies became even bigger enemies, and the quiet, nerdy chicks were even apart of the fray. This was crazy! Too crazy for Seto Kaiba to endure, anyway. While the girls argued, Kaiba slipped away and located Yugi. "Yugi!" he said, grabbing onto the poor boy. "Save me!"

"Okay, Kaiba. Do you want to partner with me and Joey?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Anything to get _them_ away from me!"

"Alright, then! Hey, Joey. Kaiba's gonna be our partner!"

Joey looked at Kaiba, then at the arguing mob, then back at Kaiba, and rolled his eyes. "Great."

"I'm not any more excited than you, Wheeler. So, deal with it."

"One question, though, Rich Boy. Can ya get me a date?" he asked, pointing to the fan girl mob.

"Wheeler, I'm not going back over there. Unless I have a death wish, which I don't. I don't think. Now I'm confusing myself, so I'm gonna shut-up now."

Yugi looked at Joey, then replied, "Okay Kaiba. You do that."

"Okay, everyone. The five minutes is up. I want to see groups of three," Mr. Blackmere called. All the guys had been in groups of three for quite some time, watching the girls argue over who was going to be partnered with Kaiba, even though he had already found a group with Yugi and Joey. The girls all noticed that Kaiba wasn't in the middle of them and sitting at a table with Yugi and Joey. Muttering things under their breaths, they all got into their usual groups of three, and took seats to hear the rest of the assignment. Kaiba didn't care what he had to do, he was just happy to still be alive. In a matter of a few days, this new hair style of his had almost gotten him killed four times already. He just wanted to finish this day and get to his, nice, some-what safe, office at Kaiba Corp.

The rest of the day went the same way that the beginning of it with, minus the group projects. He had to work by himself, thank God, where he only had to deal with the stares, glares, and notes from random chicks asking him out. Ah, ain't high school just the greatest? However, lunch was a different story. He was always being asked to sit at this table and that, by guys and girls. Why guys, you ask? Easy, the guys figured if they had Kaiba with them, then all the girls would come over to their table. Anyway, he refused all the invites, of course, and sat by himself to work on things for his company. School was released at 1:45 and, this time, Kaiba was taking the limo. This was the craziest Monday he had ever gone through. "And I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse." he said to no one in particular. "And now I'm talking to myself. Yep, I'm going nuts."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Now, mind you, this isn't the end of Monday, my dear readers. It's only the first part. The rest of it will happen next chapter, with a fun authoress surprise in it. Yep, I'm an evil person. Oh, well. I think I'll live.

So, Read and Review. Give me opinions. Was his day at school good or bad? Lemme know. Love ya! -LGF ;)


	12. Why Me? Why?

So, I see that you all enjoyed Kaiba's day at school. But, God, I think I made it a little too hectic…..

Disclaimer: This thing is beginning to get on my nerves……. I don't own YGO. Plain and simple. Happy?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Why Me? Why?_

Kaiba arrived at Kaiba Corp in about 15 minutes. He hesitated a bit when Jerry opened his door. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from his employees this time. They had seen him already, so it shouldn't have been that big or a deal, right? I highly doubt that. But, whatever. The big baby finally stepped out of his limo, asked Jerry to wish him luck, and walked into the building that was going to be the death of him.

Nancy, and the rest of the female employees, had awaited the return of Kaiba all weekend. They had all wore their best outfits, adorned themselves with _way_ too much make-up, and perfume too. I swear, they were trying too hard for a guy's attention that was never going to be interested. It was just a total waste of time. Anyway, Kaiba walked in, and all the women, let's just say, lost it? Yeah, they lost it. Let me give you an example, the women at an Usher concert. Or a Green Day concert. Something to that effect. So, poor Kaiba, who had just gotten mauled at school, now had to deal with his employees all over him too. But, Seto Kaiba is a brave soul, so he braved the front again and made it to his office, locking the door behind him. He walked over to his desk, sat down, and tried to relax. I mean, the poor guy had just been mauled by a huge group of teenage girls, then a bunch of women ranging in age from 20 to 35. Creepy, right? So, Kaiba sat at his safe desk. "At least I know oak can't attack me," he said with a heavy sigh. He gathered the papers that he had to go through and began his work. He was safe, collected, and not in danger of being stripped down and his clothes sold on EBay. Hm……That sounds like fun. Wait, no. Bad authoress! Continuing on, he worked for a long time, about 7 hours. But, being Kaiba , he had a bad sense of time. So, it didn't seem like 7 hours, only like 3. So, after he realized that it was like, 9 o'clock at night, he decided it was time to call Jerry and go home. He hadn't checked in on Mokuba all day, so he was kind of afraid to go home, fearing the worst. He gathered his things, closed up the building (he was the last one there), and finally went home.

Mokuba had gotten lonely, because he hadn't heard from Kaiba all day, so he called Marnie to keep him company. The two had spent the last 4 hours doing random things, from watching Lifetime movies to playing hide-and-seek, like, a million times. It was getting late, and Marnie was ready to get home. But she couldn't leave the poor kid alone for the night, so she stayed for him. She had contemplated calling Kaiba for quite some time, but never got around to it. Who could get anything done when you have to keep Mokuba Kaiba busy and entertained? They were finishing the 'last' game of hide-and-seek when the elder Kaiba walked in. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled, jumping on his tired big brother.

"Hey, Mokuba."

"It's about time, Kaiba. You know how long I've been here doing _your_ job?" Marnie asked, annoyed.

"Nope, sorry hun. I got tied up."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. 'Tied up'? Yeah, right.

Kaiba suddenly remembered the little 'dilemma' he was having with Mokuba. He stepped in front of his brother, over to Marnie, and said, "_Chère, on parle." _Yes! Kaiba can speak French too!

"Okay" She followed him to his study.

Mokuba stood bewildered. "Stupid French," he muttered as he took a seat on the couch, waiting for his brother and Marnie to come back.

After Marnie had stepped into Kaiba's study, he closed the door and she took a seat on one of the chairs. "So, wha cha need?"

"Well, Marn. I'm faced with a problem."

"Kaiba, before you go any further, I have to tell you. It wasn't me that infected the FBI's computers with that virus. I swear, it was-"

"Marn. What the heck are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then never mind. So, what were you saying? Something about a problem?"

"Oh, yeah. Problem. Well, ya see Marn, I got back last night from hanging out with you, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Mokuba was all complaining about how I left him alone, and stuff like that. Ya see, I didn't tell him who I was meeting, so he got really suspicious. I mean, like, _really_. So, anyway, he caught your lotion on my sleeve, I swear he's part hound dog, and now he thinks that you and I are dating again."

"But we're not."

"I know. And I tried to tell him that, but he won't listen to me. So, I was wondering if you could convince him that we're not dating and that we were just hanging out last night. I know he'll listen to you."

"Well, sure, Kaiba. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks hun."

"No problem." Marnie stood, going in front of Kaiba to the waiting younger Kaiba. She sat down on the right of him, Kaiba to the left. She waited for Mokuba's full attention before beginning.

"What?"

"_Gamin_, listen. It has been brought to my attention that you believe that your brother and I were on a date last night and dating again. Am I right?"

"Yeah. He was being all mysterious about it, and if it wasn't a date that he didn't want me to know about, then he would've told me instead of hiding it."

"Well, yeah. I don't know why he wouldn't tell you, but Mokuba, hunny, Kaiba and I aren't dating. We were just hanging out. It's what best friends do. We get together to hang out and do stuff, like go out for sundaes."

"And gain, like, 5 pounds," Kaiba butted in, causing him to receive a glare from Marnie. "Sorry"

"I'll forgive you. This time. Anyway, Mokuba, do you understand what I've just told you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you two be dating?"

Marnie looked at Kaiba, which told him to explain. "Mokuba, Marn and I-"

"No! Seto, you were so happy when you were with Marnie. Then it was over, in two weeks. Who ends such a good relationship in two weeks!"

"We do."

"I know! But, Seto, I just don't understand!"

"Well, if you'll shut-up, I'll explain it to ya. God. Mokuba, in every relationship there is a spark, or connection, or something that keeps the two people together. And Marnie and I just lost that spark. Ya get it?"

"No, you didn't. You still flirt and have fun together. So, how is that any different?"

"_Gamin_, it just isn't the same. There's a big line between innocent flirting and the chemistry between two people that keeps a relationship together," Marnie said, being as sincere as she could.

"I still don't understand."

"Mokuba, when you gat a girlfriend, you'll understand exactly what we're talking about. Just, give it time."

"Okay."

"So, Mokuba, do you at least get that you're brother and I aren't dating?" Marnie asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Good. Well, there's a bright side. Tomorrow we're gonna see who wins our little bet Kaiba."

"Yep. We sure do."

"So, until then, I guess I should be going. _Au revoir, Gamin,_" she said, giving Mokuba a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Bye, Marnie. See you tomorrow night."

"Right." She stood up and walked over to Kaiba. "Well, hun. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yep. See ya then, babe."

"Not without my hug first." She gave him a hug, and decided to give him the shock of his life while she was at it. She placed her right hand on the left side of his face, pulled away a little, and put her lips to his. As a natural response, Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He wasn't even sure of what was going on, but he wasn't alone. Mokuba had just been told that Marnie wasn't dating his brother, but here they were, kissing on their couch. This was way too much for a little mind to handle. The kiss, however, didn't last long. Marnie pulled away completely, locked her deep purple eyes on Kaiba's wide blue ones, and said, "See ya later, cupcake." And with that, she walked out of the living room to meet Parks outside.

Unfortunately, Marnie had left Kaiba to explain what had just happened to a very smug Mokuba. He took his attention form the door back to Mokuba. "Oh, damn," he thought, staring at his brother's face.

" 'Marnie and I aren't dating anymore' he says. Yet, what do you do right after you say that? You kiss her!"

"It meant nothing!"

"It looked like it meant something to me!"

"Well, it didn't! It meant nothing! That kiss meant nothing, I say! NOTHING! I'm going to bed! Good night." Kaiba got up from the couch, and walked upstairs, extremely ticked off. "Marnie," he growled. "what the hell have you done? You're going to have so much explaining to do." By the looks of it, Marnie is going to be in for it next chapter……

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So? Did you like my authoress surprise? Just let me take the liberty to say, I had fun with this chapter. I know, it really doesn't have much to it, but whatever. At least it had something eventful in it, right? Let's see…….. Ah yes. A French definition. Kay, Chère, on parle-Dear, let's talk. And you all should know what Gamin means by now……

Well, that's it. I'm done. Read and Review and give me your opinions. Thanks! -LGF ;)


	13. The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I'll just keep it simple. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_The Moment of Truth_

Kaiba's alarm clock rang at again at 6:30 am. He got up and got ready to go to school. He did the best he could to avoid his brother because of the little 'incident' last night. And, lucky for him, Mokuba was tired and slept long enough for Kaiba to leave without seeing him. "Today shouldn't be as bad as yesterday," he thought as he got into his limo.

Well, Kaiba was partially right. True, Tuesday wasn't as bad as Monday, but he still had to put up with stares, glares, notes, shocked teachers and students that weren't there yesterday, and stupid morons asking him to sit with them at lunch when they could clearly see that he was busy. However, he ignored the activities around him and instead thought about how he was going to fix the problem that his supposed 'best friend' just made worse. "Why would she do such a thing!" Kaiba thought as he typed on his laptop. "She promises to help me, and just when Mokuba got straightened out, she screws it all up! Damn. Why do I have to have bitch for a friend?"

_**But, Seto. You know you enjoyed it.**_

"Who the hell said that?" he thought frantically. There wasn't anyone around him. So, who-

_**I'm your self-conscious.**_

"Well, go away. I don't want to talk to you." (He was still thinking by the way. He's not that crazy. Yet.)

_**But, it's my job to tell you your true emotions since your too damn stubborn to admit them yourself.**_

"Since when does a self-conscious cuss?"

_**I…. uh…… Shut-up! The point is, you still love Marnie and you want her back.**_

"But, I never _loved_ her. That's a very strong word, and neither of us use it. Well, not in that way."

_**Whatever. But you do want her back.**_

"No I don't ."

_**You know what, you're right. I mean you are the idiot that broke up with her.**_

"Yeah, I mean- HEY! It was a mutual break up for your information!"

_**Right. Of course it was Seto.**_

"Shut-up! What the hell do you know?"

_**Everything you do.**_

"This is stupid. I'm not going to sit here and argue with myself. I'm gone. Good-bye."

_**Fine. Leave! But one more thing, I'm your self-conscious, not yourself!**_

"Same damn difference. Now go away!" The self-conscious went away and didn't bother Kaiba the rest of the school day.

The bell rang at 1:45, as always, and Kaiba took his limo to Kaiba Corp. He tried to focus on his work, but something kept nagging at him to call Marnie. "Must be that damn self-conscious of mine. Well, I'm not going to listen! La, La, La, I can't hear you, La, La- FINE! You win. I'll do it!" He picked up his phone, called Marnie, and told her to get to his office ASAP. He didn't have to wait long, as he expected he would. She was close and on her way to the mall, so she stopped by on the way there.

Marnie knocked on the door, waited for a response this time, and walked in, quietly shutting it behind her. She studied Kaiba's face for some sign of emotion, and boy did she find it. He was mad. Really. Deciding not to say anything, she just walked to a chair in front of his desk, sat, and waited for him to say something. All was quiet, too quiet, for a couple of minutes, then Kaiba finally said, "Marn. A mother does not scold a child for drinking a daiquiri, then do it herself in front of him."

Marnie thought about this for a moment. Then responded, "Kaiba. What the hell are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about contradiction, hun."

"Contradiction? Um, remind me what that means again."

"It means you saying that something is wrong to someone, then you do it yourself."

"Are you sure? Because I thought that was hypocritical."

"Hypocritical, contradiction, whatever! The point is that you told Mokuba that you and I weren't dating, then you friggin kiss me, allowing him to conclude that what he thought before was accurate!"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Yeah, I did. However."

"What however?"

"I don't recall you pushing me away or telling me not to."

"Well, I…..Um…." he wasn't sure how to come back to that.

"Kaiba, hun, admit it. You weren't complaining."

"Well, no. I wasn't. And…"

"And?" She stood, leaned on the front of his desk, and stared into his irresistibly beautiful blue eyes.

"And, I guess I…"

"Enjoyed it?"

"Yeah." _Damn self-conscious! It _was_ right! _

"Well, that's good. I'm glad I made ya happy, hun. Now, about the kid."

"Yeah! So, what are we gonna do about him? I don't think he's gonna be convinced that we're not together so easily this time."

"Nope. Probably not. I'm sorry, hun. But you're just too cute to resist." She sat back down.

"Thank you. I know. So, anyway."

"Hm, gotta love your modesty, Kaiba."

"Yeah, I know. We're just gonna have to tell him the truth. Without confusing him! Or me for that fact."

An amused smirk came across Marnie's face. "I said I was sorry. I'll set him straight. And I'll do it right this time. I promise. I swear these lips will never touch yours again! Scouts honor!"

"Right. Wait a second, you're not a scout."

"I was. And so were you."

"At least I didn't sell the cookie recipe to the rival troops!"

"No, you just burned the cabins down!"

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever. I'll be at your house at 6. I'll see ya then." She got up, pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number, and began a conversation with the person on the other line as she left.

Kaiba laughed to himself as he watched her leave. She was a funny soul. Always occupied with someone or something. "Well, I better get busy. I'll have to be outta here before 6." Kaiba picked up his pen and began writing. As he wrote some sentence, like I care what it was, a thought occurred to him. "Hey. The bet ends tonight." He had a point. The bet between him and Marnie was going to end tonight. Oh, yeah. This is going to be good.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaiba arrived home at 6:13. He was a tad late, but at least he wasn't an hour late or something like that. Marnie was already there, waiting on her partner in crime to show up. He walked in, dropped his briefcase, and joined Marnie. "So, where is he?"

"In the kitchen. Ya ready?"

"Yep. As ready as I'm ever going to be." Kaiba braced himself.

"Good. Well, let's go."

"Wait! Any words of encouragement?"

"Um, we need to stand before him as a united front. No backing down! He's 9. What the hell can he do to us?"

"Get some sort of twisted and sick vengeance against us?"

"Oh. Yeah, there is that, isn't there?"

"Yep. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Yeah, maybe we should just- Kaiba!"

"Hey, it was worth a shot. Okay, hun. Let's go." And with that, the two walked into the kitchen to set the little boy straight. Mokuba was sitting at the table playing his GameBoy SP when he noticed that the two teens had walked in. He put on an evil, all-knowing smirk, saved his game, turned the GBSP off, and nonchalantly greeted them with "What?"

Marnie and Kaiba looked at each other, and Marnie nodded her head to Kaiba. This was the sign of 'you go first'. Kaiba nodded in return, sat down, cleared his throat, and began. "Mokuba, Marnie has got something to tell you." What a chicken.

Marnie then realized what Kaiba had said. She shot him an angry look, and cleared her throat as well. "Mokuba, hun. I, I mean, Kaiba and I-"

"Are here to tell me I was right and that you two are dating again and to apologize for trying to convince me otherwise," Mokuba interjected.

"Um, no. No where near that. Actually, we're here to tell you that we aren't dating, and the fact that I contradicted myself last night was just a……. spontaneous whim. And nothing more."

"Spontaneous whim? Marnie, trust me, that was no spontaneous whim," Mokuba said smugly. He wasn't going to buy their fake story any more.

Marnie looked at Kaiba. She had no clue what to do. And the bad part was, neither did he. How were they going to get Mokuba to believe that they weren't dating? This was more difficult than they wanted it to be. Marnie then had an idea. "Ya know what, Kaiba. There isn't a point to this anymore. It's obvious we're not going to sway Mokuba's dogmatic opinion. So, I give."

Kaiba didn't understand Marn's angle at first. Then it donned on him. She was going to use reverse psychology on Mokuba. "Ya know what, Marn. You're absolutely right. I give too. Mokuba, you just think whatever ya want to in that crazy little mind of yours. Me and Marn don't care." The two sat in their arrogant-ness. They really thought that they had Mokuba right where they wanted him. But, unfortunately for them, Mokuba was a very smart kid that caught onto the game. He just scoffed and responded, "You guys. C'mon. I'm not that dumb."

"Dammit!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Kaiba, why the hell does your brother have to be so damn smart?"

"I don't know! It must be in the genes, or something like that!"

"Well, get new ones! Theses ones suck!"

"I can't take back my genetic info, hunny!"

"Maybe you should try!"

"Okay, both of you, shut-up! This is senseless arguing and it isn't getting you anywhere!" Mokuba interjected again. He was getting annoyed.

"The kid's right, Kaiba. Let's discuss something else."

"Yeah, you're right, Marn. Such as?"

"Our bet results."

"Ah, yes. The results. Well, who won, you or I?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Some might say I'm evil for leaving it there, and they're right. Now, about the self-conscious thing, that was just something random I threw in there for fun. It had no significance whatsoever! And I like it like that. So, ha! All I gotta say is that Mokuba, as I've stated before, is one smart kid. Good-ness. I really think I made him a little too maniacal compared to the real McCoy. But, whatever.

Well, y'all know the drill. Read and Review. Tell me who you think won the bet, based on your opinion. I already know the end result, but I still wanna hear what you think. Thanks! -LGF ;)


	14. The Results

-falls over- Wow. It's been a while since I've been working on this story. Sorry, my faithful readers, but I've been wrapped up in writing Naruto fics. Plus, school got in the way. -shakes fist- Stupid smart peoples program and all it's stupid work. I swear my teachers can be so unimaginably cruel sometimes……..

Kay, this is the chapter where the winner of the bet is revealed! So, I'm gonna remind you of it, cuz even I forgot what it was about. Now, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. That is Mr. Kazuki Takahashi's job.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_The Results_

"Well, that all depends, Kaiba," Marnie stated calmly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"On whether you had fun or not."

"I think he did," Mokuba said.

There was a scoff from Kaiba. "What makes ya think that, Mokuba? I've been nothing but attacked since you turned my hair friggin blonde."

"Well, yeah, but you had fun in the time that you weren't attacked. And, think of it this way, big brother, now you have fan girls!"

"Yeah, that's not a good thing."

"Besides, Kaiba had fan girls before he went blonde. So, he really didn't gain anything," Marnie added.

"Yeah, so that means I won," Kaiba said, smugly.

"Actually, on the contrary, Kaiba," Marnie intervened, "I believe that this bet is a tie."

"Explain," Kaiba and Mokuba demanded simultaneously.

"Well, while it is true that you've been followed and attacked by a bunch of possibly rabid fan girls, from what you've told me it sounds like you have had at least a little fun. Therefore, this bet, in my opinion, is nothing more than a simple draw."

"Wow," Mokuba said, "That was long and well thought out."

"Yes, yes it was," Kaiba added.

"So, do you agree or disagree, Kaiba?" Marnie asked.

Kaiba thought for a moment. "Sure, that sounds about right."

So, there you had it. The bet was done, and the winner, or in this case, winners had been declared. But, the question is, how are they gonna fulfill the result of this bet?

"So, how are you guys gonna do whatever the winner says if you're both the winners?" Mokuba asked. (A/N: Hey, didn't I just ask that?…..)

"Well, I guess that we just spend the day together and do……..stuff.," Kaiba answered.

"Yep, I guess that's all we can do. So, I suppose I'll see ya tomorrow after school, hun." Marnie and Kaiba shook hands to seal the deal, and Marnie left. She had a life too, and didn't have forever to spend with Kaiba. After all, she was going to France in two days, so this bet thing had to get done and over with. And soon.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**FF to Wednesday, after school, about 1:50**

Marnie and Kaiba decided to hang out at the mall for the rest of the day. So, Marnie walked to the campus of Domino High to meet her friend. Kaiba had already been waiting for Marnie to show up, and was kinda annoyed when she got there. Marnie, being Kaiba's best friend, could see that he was upset and asked the 'obvious' question. "Your fan girls annoying ya, Kaiba?"

Kaiba cut his eyes, and answered with a sarcastic, "No. I'm annoyed with my homework."

"Hm, well, that's too bad. Fan girls I could handle, but homework's beyond my power."

He snapped his fingers. "Damn."

"I know. Well, hun, let's get going."

"Yeah." The two also decided to take Kaiba's limo, and to leave Mokuba in the hands of a babysitter so he wouldn't get lonely and destroy more things than usual. So, getting into Kaiba's limo, Marnie and Kaiba were off to the mall.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Domino mall. Full of shoppers, stores, little children screaming about wanting to go home, mad mothers, and, literally, hundreds of teenagers. Instead of talking about those losers, we're gonna focus on two teenagers in particular. Yep, ya guessed it. At this moment, Marnie and Kaiba were in a type of JC Penny's. Kaiba wanted shoes (A/N: He shops for shoes. O-kay, I have one crazy imagination.) and Marnie wanted sunglasses. However, being who they were, they were attracting a lot of attention. We're gonna skip Marnie and focus on Kaiba's attention, cuz his are so much more interesting.

So, there's Kaiba, alone, looking for shoes, when, out of nowhere, this girl gets a little too close to Kaiba. And she's staring at him. Not saying anything, just staring. Well, Kaiba soon becomes aware of this girl, and diverts his attention to her. As he looks over at her, he jumps a little cuz she's got theses freakishly HUGE eyes. Ya know that one girl from Fruits Basket (A/N: Don't own it, BTB.), whose name starts with a 'T'? Yeah, her freakishly huge eyes big. Poor Kaiba, who is getting more and more freaked by the second, finally decides to talk to this girl for one reason: to get her to go away so he can look for shoes in peace. "Uh, hi?"

Believe it or not, her eyes got bigger, and they are totally gonna bug outta her head in a second. But, they got bigger. And she took in a deep breath. Then, she jumped on Kaiba. Yeah, we're talking jump, well, actually, you could count it as more of a tackle, but either way, Kaiba was on the ground with this crazy chick sitting on top of him. She sighed deeply, and said, "Marry me."

"Huh?" Was Kaiba's only response. This chick was _obsessed_!

"Marry me. You'll look so cute in a tux, Seto. Can I call you Seto? Anyway, we can buy a house in Beverly Hills, and live like a happy family with Mokuba and our children! And we can-"

She was cut off by Kaiba's protest. "No!"

"But, why not, Seto?"

"For one, don't call me Seto. For two, I'm sixteen. I don't wanna get married yet. For three, I don't even _know_ you. And-"

This time, she interrupted. "My name's Sierra."

"Yeah, that's great. Still don't know you. Continuing on, I don't like Beverly Hills. And, I think that's all my reasons. Now, _Sierra_, would you please get of me?"

She was about to scream all because he said her name. God, what a freak. Anyway, security had seen this 'attack', and had finally decided to show up and help Kaiba out.

This security guy came, and pulled the girl off Kaiba. "Ma'am, you're gonna have to come with me."

"'Bout time, moron," Kaiba said, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba. We'll escort her out of here."

Well, that would've worked and solved all of Kaiba's problems, except for one, tiny detail. This Sierra person decided to tell all the store that Kaiba was there before she was hauled away. "Oh, my God! SETO KAIBA'S HERE! AT THE SHOE DEPARTMENT!" And at this statement, Kaiba's mouth dropped. After he heard the screams of all the women in the store, he decided that it was time to leave the mall, for good. And to never come back. Poor guy……. Anyway, Kaiba ran as far from the shoe department as fast as he could, hoping that it would confuse to mob of fan girls long enough to get him out of the store, at least. He found Marnie waiting for him at the exit. "I heard the announcement. You're gonna get killed."

"Thanks, Marn. You're so helpful." At that moment, he heard another call from another girl. "There he is! Get him!"

He grabbed Marnie's arm, and said, "Less talky, more running!" and ran out into the parking lot, where, thank God, Jerry was still at. He and Marnie got inside, and Jerry began to drive back to the Kaiba mansion. At least he'd be safe there.

"Well, Kaiba, do you have anything to say?" Marnie asked, out of breath.

Kaiba had only one response, "No more mall. **_EVER _** again."

There was silence, then the two teens started laughing. Having a blonde Kaiba was dangerous. Very dangerous.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, only one more chappie to go. -sniffles- I'll be okay. Really, I will.

I guess I shouldn't have to tell you guys this, but, Read and Review. Thanks.

-LGF ;)


	15. Epilogue

**Kaiba: **No! This can't be it!

**LGF: **Sorry, Kaiba. But, it is.

**Marnie: **-shrugs- Well, it was fun while it lasted…..I guess.

**LGF: **Yep, sure was. I had a lot of fun turning you blonde, Kaiba.

**Kaiba: **Oh, yeah. I forgot to yell at you for turning me blonde and putting me through HELL!

**LGF: **No problem, hun! So, on with the story.

**Marnie: **Wait, I thought it was done.

**LGF: **Nope, one more chapter.

**Kaiba: **More torture!

**LGF: **Yep!

**Marnie: **I don't get it. What do we have left?

**LGF: **EPILOGUE!

**Kaiba: **You've got to be kidding me.

**LGF: **Nope. Can't leave the readers hanging. So, on with the fic!

**Marnie: **Uh, what about the disclaimer?

**LGF: **Oh, yeah. Kaiba, wanna do the honors?

**Kaiba: **Sure, I guess……

Disclaimer: (By Kaiba) La-Garce-Fille does not own Yu-gi-oh, me, or my brother. But she does own Marnie!

**Marnie **and **LGF: **Yep!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Epilogue_ (Ya knew it was coming….)

So, Kaiba and Marnie returned to the Kaiba mansion after their little mall ordeal…… And Mokuba was happy about the return. His babysitter was beginning to get on his nerves. It was a good thing that she was old, too, because if she wasn't, she probably would've jumped the poor blonde boy. And they spent the rest of the day playing games, talking, and, just having fun. And Kaiba refused to leave his house until he was a brunette again.

**FF to Next Day**

Mokuba and Kaiba arrived at the airport to see Marnie and her mom leave for France. His refusal to leave his house until he was brunette again was, obviously, short-lived. This time, after many bad incidents, Kaiba actually wore a hat to conceal his hair so maybe he could do something and not be jumped and/or chased. Wow, and it only took him fifteen chapters to learn. So, Marnie was leaving for a week and also leaving a blonde Kaiba to fend for himself. Before she left, she hugged her blonde friend and her little _gamin _goodbye, then got on the plane. Oh, and her mom went too, I just didn't think she was important right now.

**FF to a Few Months Later**

_Well, Kaiba stayed blonde for a little while, but he's back to brunette now. He's actually happier brunette because he doesn't get attacked by his fan girls as much as he did blonde. When Mokuba and Marnie asked Kaiba if he would ever go back to blonde, Kaiba had only a simple response:_

"Not without the FBI or feds guarding me twenty-four/seven."

_Even though he was serious as hell, they all had a good laugh out of it._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you have it. The final chapter of "What the Heck Happened to Kaiba". I have to thank all my reviewers and readers. And, of course, I have to thank Kaiba for letting me have fun with him.

**Kaiba: **Fun! Ha!

**LGF: **I thought it was fun…….

**Kaiba: **Yeah, well, you're a sadist.

**LGF: **And you're a wussy. So, deal with it.

**Kaiba: **When are you going to publish your next story?

**LGF: **Uh, not sure.

**Kaiba: **What about the one you wrote that your friends made you join so you could submit it? Why don't you get that one out?

**LGF: **Well, I guess I could.

**Kaiba: **Am I in it?

**LGF: **Yeah.

**Kaiba: **Well, what's my role so I can prepare?

**LGF: **The person that people vent on.

**Kaiba: **Oh. Okay, I can do that.

**LGF: **Yeah, you have the same job as Joey.

**Kaiba: **WHAT!

**LGF: **Is that a problem?

**Kaiba: **Yeah! Why him?

**LGF: **Cuz.

**Kaiba: **-pouts-

**LGF: **Oh, stop being a baby. Do you have any thing to say to our readers before I close this story once and for all, Kaiba?

**Kaiba: **Yes. -clears throat- Read and Review and tell her that she's really mean for stopping my story! And, also tell her if she should publish the first fic she wrote.

**LGF: **Yeah!

**Kaiba: **Yeah, it's about Yugi, and he's dating Tea, then he cheats on her, and a whole bunch of stuff happens. And I'm in it, so you know ya wanna read it.

**LGF: **Hm, love your modesty, Kaiba.

**Kaiba: **Everybody does. And, it's a romance story with a couple funny parts, I guess.

**LGF: **Yeah, what he said. If ya like the idea, tell me in your review. And thank you for sticking through my first fic. You guys were awesome!

- So, _à tout à l'hure, mon amis! _;)


End file.
